


Raggedy Man, Goodnight.

by Cookiiesandmilk



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Romance, before regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiiesandmilk/pseuds/Cookiiesandmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's happening?!" Clara shouted above the noise of the TARDIS.</p><p>"I don't know! She's taking us somewhere" He lowered his voice to whisper to the TARDIS "Now really isn't the time sexy."</p><p>This is my first try at a fanfic, i know it's small. Short but sweet eh? :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raggedy Man, Goodnight.

Clara turned around and smiled "Doctor!" 

"Hello!" He smiled in return, rubbing his hands together.

"You're young again, you're okay! You didn't even change your face!"

"Ha, it's started..."

The TARDIS shook uncontrollably, Clara was knocked off her feet although the Doctor managed to hold on.

"What's happening?!" Clara shouted above the noise of the TARDIS.

"I don't know! She's taking us somewhere" He lowered his voice to whisper to the TARDIS "Now really isn't the time sexy."

BANG. They landed somewhere. The Doctor walked towards the door as Clara was picking herself up off the ground and brushing herself down. She followed him. 

They had landed in a large empty area, outside somewhere. The ground was covered in snow and it was snowing lightly. She turned to look at the Doctor, but he wasn't the Doctor she knew. His face was changing, slowly but surely. She also noticed many other people were there, all smiling as the Doctors face changed. 

Clara counted the Doctors faces as it changed, 9. 9 faces (not including the War Doctor). 9 different faces and none of them she knew. His next face however, she remembered. She wasn't sure from where, but she did. 

Some other people showed up. A dark skinned lady, she smiled at the Doctor and held hands with another dark skinned man, he also smiled. 

Then appeard an old-looking lady, beside her was what appeared to be a metal dog. She smiled like the rest.

A ginger woman phased in, Clara was not surprised to see that she too smiled at the stranger she knew as the Doctor.

Last but not least, a blonde woman was walking towards her Doctor. A Blonde woman Clara had heard the Doctor talk about many times. Clara didn't need to know her name to know who this lady was. She was the Bad Wolf, she was the Defender of Earth. She was Rose Tyler.

Clara looked up to the Doctor to notice a single tear rolling down his cheek. 

The blonde woman approached slowly, as she did she held out her hand and when she came close enough, placed it on the Doctors cheek. 

"How long are you going to stay with me?" He asked.

"Forever." She breathed, smiling.

Clara had also begun to cry. Silently but surely. She watched in awe as Rose Tyler walked closer to the Doctor and placed her lips on his.

For 5 sweet seconds Clara watched as the man she thought she knew kissed the woman he was in love with. 

Everything faded. They were back in the TARDIS. The Doctor looked as Clara knew him. 

She had been staring at the ground crying, still silent. When she looked up, another ginger lady was at the Doctor. Clara's tears had blurred her vision and all she heard was;

"Raggedy Man, Goodnight."


End file.
